Crisis Climax
Crisis Climax is a . It follows Chronicles of the Duelist is followed by Tormented Love. In Yu-Gi-Oh! CD it follows Lord of the Cosmic World and it is followed by Clash of the Shining. Features Acronym: CSCM Booster Set Number: L02 Cover Card(s): Mysterious Darkness Dragon Set art color: Yellow Contains: Gives support for the "Mysterious", "Nethergear", "Tech", "Zenith Beast", "True Sovereign", "Temporal", "Omega" and "Elemental Beast" archetypes. Contents There are 80 cards. This comprises: * 6 s * 8 s * 11 s * 16 s * 39 s There are 9 cards per pack (consisting of 1 Holo card, 1 Rare card, and 7 Common cards) 24 booster packs per box, and 12 display boxes per case. Special thanks to meedogh for his contribution to this set. Card List *(CSCM-JP001) Mysterious Darkness Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP002) Mysterious Force ( ) *(CSCM-JP003) Mysterious Advent ( ) *(CSCM-JP004) Mysterious Rising ( ) *(CSCM-JP005) Mysterious Souleater ( ) *(CSCM-JP006) Mysterious Cyberpunk ( ) *(CSCM-JP007) Dark Pandemonium Magician ( ) *(CSCM-JP008) Mysterious Spawn ( ) *(CSCM-JP009) Mysterious Relic Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP010) Mysterious Break ( ) *(CSCM-JP011) Nethergear - Striker Tank ( ) *(CSCM-JP012) Nethergear - Neo Gear ( ) *(CSCM-JP013) Nethergear - Neo Nanorobo ( ) *(CSCM-JP014) Nethergear Break ( ) *(CSCM-JP015) Nethergear Lord - Zyphon ( ) *(CSCM-JP016) Nethergear Lord - Vifion ( ) *(CSCM-JP017) Nethergear Master - Neo Strax ( ) *(CSCM-JP018) Nethergear Ruler - Skyfleet ( ) *(CSCM-JP019) Nethergear Battle Station ( ) *(CSCM-JP020) Nethergear - Blitzcraft ( ) *(CSCM-JP021) Tech-Eyes Evolution Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP022) Tech-Eyes Revolution Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP023) High Tech-Eyes Evolution Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP024) Tech Hydroid ( ) *(CSCM-JP025) Tech Malroid ( ) *(CSCM-JP026) Tech Spyroid ( ) *(CSCM-JP027) Tech Droneroid ( ) *(CSCM-JP028) Tech Blaster ( ) *(CSCM-JP029) Tech-Eyes Cyborg Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP030) Tech-Eyes Blade Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP031) Zenith Beast, Samsara Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP032) Zenith Beast, Dilong ( ) *(CSCM-JP033) Zenith Beast, Fucanglong ( ) *(CSCM-JP034) Zenith Beast, Longma ( ) *(CSCM-JP035) Zenith Beast, Longmu ( ) *(CSCM-JP036) Zenith Beast, Qiulong ( ) *(CSCM-JP037) Zenith Beast, Shenlong ( ) *(CSCM-JP038) Zenith Beast, Tianlong ( ) *(CSCM-JP039) Zenith Beast, Dance ( ) *(CSCM-JP040) Zenith Beast, Turtle Tactics ( ) *(CSCM-JP041) Spearsman Darius I, the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP042) Hermit Darius II, the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP043) Horseman Marcus, the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP044) Shogunate Julius I, the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP045) Blaster Julius II, the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP046) Imperial Drakos, the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP047) Frost Drakos, the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP048) Flare Drakos, the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP049) Ancient Drakos, the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP050) Advent of the True Sovereign ( ) *(CSCM-JP051) Temporal Hunter Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP052) Temporal Timelord Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP053) Temporal Fusion ( ) *(CSCM-JP054) Time Change ( ) *(CSCM-JP055) Temporal Nova Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP056) Temporal Supernova Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP057) Temporal Squire ( ) *(CSCM-JP058) Temporal Knight ( ) *(CSCM-JP059) Temporal Novadrive ( ) *(CSCM-JP060) Temporal Slasher ( ) *(CSCM-JP061) Omega Space Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP062) Omega Ancient Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP063) Omega Trench Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP064) Omega Rift Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP065) Omega Weapon - Rocket Draco ( ) *(CSCM-JP066) Omega Gravity Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP067) Neo Omega Gravity Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP068) Omega Requiem Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP069) Omega Rebellion Dragon ( ) *(CSCM-JP070) Rank-Up-Magic Omega Force ( ) *(CSCM-JP071) Elemental Beast - Gem Bird ( ) *(CSCM-JP072) Elemental Beast - Blue Oni ( ) *(CSCM-JP073) Elemental Beast - Red Oni ( ) *(CSCM-JP074) Elemental Beast - Blaster Archer ( ) *(CSCM-JP075) Elemental Beast - Scorching Archer ( ) *(CSCM-JP076) Elemental Beast - Blast Behemoth ( ) *(CSCM-JP077) Elemental Beast - Silver Tamer ( ) *(CSCM-JP078) Elemental Beast - Blazing Orc ( ) *(CSCM-JP079) Elemental Beast - Dark Wizard ( ) *(CSCM-JP080) Elemental Beast - Masked Wizard ( ) Category:Booster Pack